Unrequited Attraction
by wes-emerald
Summary: Ginny begins to question her feelings for Harry, when she realizes new feelings for someone else begin to bloom.
1. Chapter 1

Much thanks to my Beta Malon A. Lupin

Ch1

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements

Even if it leads nowhere or would it be a waste

Even if I knew my place should I leave it there

Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements

Even if it leads nowhere

– Adele, Chasing pavements

"Gin," she heard Harry call as he entered the Gryffindor common room. She watched as the door slide close behind him. Ginny looked up and placed a smile on her face, trying to suppress the frown that wanted to take place on her face.

"Hey Harry."

He came over to sit beside her. "What are you doing?" he asked as he ran his hands through her fiery red locks, twirling one lock around his forefinger.

"Just trying to write an extremely hard assignment for DADA, I don't think I can sit here any longer, my quill hand is starting to cramp." Ginny dropped her quill and began to rotate her wrist.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" asked Harry.

Ginny tried to think of a reason why she shouldn't go on a walk with Harry, but she had already told him that she needed a break. And she couldn't think of a reason to not go on a walk with her boyfriend. "Sure, why not?" She got up and straightened her skirt. He held out his hand and she took it and they left the common room.

They ended up lying by the weeping willow tree. Harry held her tightly in his arms and they watched as the sun began to set. "We should be heading back soon, we might miss dinner." Ginny said, trying to get up.

"Let's stay here for a few minutes longer," Harry said, pulling her back to him and hugging her tightly. "I could stay here forever," he whispered.

Ginny just laid her head on his chest. She didn't know exactly what to say to that.

"I love you, Gin."

His words made her heart beat faster. She bit her lip, turned to him, and smiled. That's all she could do--she couldn't say it back to him. She leaned in and kissed him so she wouldn't have to speak. He responded enthusiastically, grabbing the base of her head and kissing her harder. She tried to keep up with his enthusiasm. He laid her down, and she could feel the prickly grass beneath her. His hand slid slowly down from her silky red hair down to her chest and he began to knead her breast through her shirt.

"Harry," she moaned, his small action causing heat to flow down between her legs.

"Yes?" he purred back, licking the spot of her neck that always made her go crazy.

"We can't, not here."

"No one will see us, Gin." His hand left her breast and began to travel further south.

She grabbed his hand. "No, Harry," she said more firmly.

He took a deep breath and slowly sat up. "Sorry, Gin."

"Its fine," she sighed. "You don't have to apologize you know."

He looked away. "Let's go get dinner."

They got up, and she dusted off the grass on her skirt. She knew he felt bad, so she grabbed his hand in order to make him see that she wasn't upset. He held it firmly and smiled. "I love you Gin."

She just smiled.

***

Ginny took a seat beside Hermione and began to pile food onto her plate. Harry sat at the other end with Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Hey, 'Mione."

"Hey, where were you? I came to get you for dinner but you weren't there."

"Yeah, I went on a walk with Harry."

Hermione gave her a knowing look and Ginny just ignored it.

"Sooo?" Hermione nudged her.

"So what?" Ginny took a bite of her roast beef.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"You know, did you?"

"No, 'Mione, I told you I'm not ready yet."

"But you've been with him for two years now. What are you waiting for?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "I'm just not ready, 'Mione, that's all." She stabbed her potatoes.

"I remember my first time with Ron," she began.

Ginny gagged. "That's an image I could have lived without, thanks."

Hermione chuckled.

"Where's Luna?" Ginny asked.

"She decided to sit with the Slytherin's today." Hermione said gesturing towards the table.

Ginny looked for her blonde haired loopy friend, who seemed to be accepted by every house. She was mostly accepted by Slytherin because she was dating the tall dark and handsome Blaise Zabini, Ginny caught Luna's eye and her friend waved frantically at her. Ginny grinned and waved back. Luna whispered something to Blaise, got up from her seat, and ran over to Ginny.

"Hey Gin."

"Hey, Luna." She moved over so that Luna could sit beside her.

"Do you want to come over with me?"

"To the Slytherin table?"

"Yes," she said, holding the same enthusiasm.

"No thanks Luna, Slytherin and I don't really get along."

"Oh come on, Gin." Luna rose from her seat and grabbed Ginny's arm.

"Lun," Ginny whined.

Luna dragged her all the way across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table. To her luck, a certain blonde Slytherin was absent. She looked across to the Gryffindor table to see Harry giving her a questioning look. "I'll be back," she mouthed to him and he just nodded and went back to his conversation.

"Weasley," Blaise said with a nod.

"Zabini," She smiled.

Luna went to sit beside him.

"Now what's got my friend more loony than usual?" she teased.

"It's our anniversary." He smiled and kissed Luna's cheek.

"Luna! Why didn't you tell me? I would have gotten you guys something."

"Oh, no need, Ginny. Blaise is all I need."

Ginny smiled although the lovey-dovey scene before her made her slightly nauseous.

"It seems the littlest Weasley has lost her way," she heard someone drawl from behind she rolled her eyes and turned to face the blonde Slytherin.

"Well hello, Malfoy, it's lovely to see you too. "

He sneered. He ran a hand through his shoulder length hair. Ginny had a strange sensation that she would like to see what that felt like between her fingers.

"Move over, Weasley. You've already taken up half the bench. Leave some room for the rest of us."

"I'll move over as much as I can, but I'm afraid your ego won't be able to fit, what with it being as large as the Great Hall itself."

"I love it when they're in the same room together. They never fail to entertain," Blaise said as he sipped his pumpkin juice.

They both glared at him and he just grinned.

Ginny scoffed and began to rise from her seat. "Not that I don't love the company you keep," She looked at Draco. "But I'm going back to where I can eat and not get annoyed at the same time."

"I assure you you'll be missed," Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Wait, Gin, you'll come to our anniversary party wont you?"

"Sure, Luna, Where is it?"

"Slytherin," she smiled hopefully.

Ginny sighed. "Sure, Luna"

Her friend smiled and Ginny walked away with a wave.

Ginny lay in her bed a few hours before Luna's anniversary party, a silencing charm and a sound-blocking charm conveniently placed around her bed. She had the curtains around her bed drawn. She just needed to be alone again. She needed to think of how she was feeling about Harry. Her feelings shifted so very often that they began to confuse her. One moment she could look into his hazel green eyes and see her future with him. She could see their children, and it didn't scare her. Next, the thought of spending the rest of her life with him would cause her to panic. She liked Harry, she knew she did. She liked spending time with him, and enjoyed his company. But sometimes it felt like she needed something different, something stronger…. because at times he just seemed so sugary-sweet that it gave her a stomach ache.

She glanced at the Muggle clock on her nightstand and realized that she would be fashionably late to Luna's party.

***

Entering the Slytherin common room would never be comfortable. Although, she has spent many nights there before with Luna and Blaise, and occasionally the infamous Draco Malfoy. She walked through the portrait after whispering the password. The music was thumping and she could see the bodies moving closely together. She recognized the song that was playing by the Weird Sisters.

"_Come on baby show me what you mean, _

_Tell me that you love me baby show me _

_That you mean it." _

Ginny's hips began to sway to the music, as she searched the common room for Luna and Blaise.

"_Come on baby, you make me crazy, staring at me like you do. _

_Come on baby you make me crazy, touching me like you do."_

She spotted them on one of the dark clove green sofas, Blaise whispering in her ear and Luna giggling non-stop. Ginny walked over to them. "Sorry to interrupt," she said, sitting beside them.

"Ginny!" Luna squealed.

"I'm so glad you came". Luna gave Ginny a hug.

"So what have I missed?"

"Oh nothing really, Just a few Slytherin's making royal asses of themselves."

"Oh really, then I missed too much. Do share," Ginny said, scooting closer to Blaise.

"Well, Pansy for one seems to have an agenda for the night: make out with any male at this party," Blaise said.

"How so unlike her," Ginny chuckled.

"Even worse, she is succeeding."

"Oh no," Ginny said making a face.

"Oh yes," Blaise smirked.

Smirking seemed to be a Slytherin thing. Luna and even Ginny seem to be imitating it without even realizing it.

"Blaise, darling," they heard Pansy screech from across the room.

"Yes, Pansy?" Blaise drawled. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd say a little kiss, but I'm afraid loony will curse me to bits. Maybe later" She winked.

"Very doubtful, Pansy."

"Oh, too bad," she frowned.

"Ooooh," she purred. "Who do we have here?" She sat beside Ginny and threw her arm around her. They weren't what you could call friends, they just tolerated each other.

"The littlest Weasley came out to play."

"Hello Pansy, drink enough did we?"

"Not nearly enough. Join me, wont you?"

"No thanks, I have to walk back Pansy, some other time."

"Oh come on, just one."

Ginny looked at her skeptically then thought what the hell. It was a party, right? "Fine, just one."

"A small one." Pansy gestured with her hand and laughed.

***

One shot of Firewhiskey turned to 6 and a butterbeer Pansy and Ginny where on the dance floor, swaying their hips slowly teasing the boys around them to a song by the Wizards of Anarchy, singing the words to the song into their butterbeer bottles and laughing every time one of them didn't know the words to a verse.

"_You cast a spell and now I'm lost, oh baby what will this cost. _

_I'll pay anything a galleon or twenty, just to be with you honey," _

They sang completely off-key. But not one boy cared as they watched the girls dance. The room around Ginny was spinning and her legs felt numb, the effect of the butterbeer running its course. She liked this feeling--the way her arms tingled, and she felt as light as a feather. Although, the light sensation didn't work completely to her advantage. Suddenly she lost her footing and fell into a pair of strong arms.

"Watch your step, Weasley," she heard Draco drawl behind her. She turned on him and glared.

"You were in my way," she said, using her butterbeer bottle to poke him in the chest.

"Maybe you've had enough of this." He took the bottle from her hand. She looked at him in shock and reached for her bottle, but he held it out of reach and she ended up stumbling. She growled in frustration.

"You know what I don't get, Malfoy? I saw you drink just as much as me, maybe even more. Why are you acting so sober?"

"Some of us know how to hold our liquor with a little more class, I guess."

Ginny glared and went for her bottle once more. Again he held it out of reach.

"Ginny, you left me hanging out there." Pansy came to her side.

"I need a backup singer for the next song."

"You're the cause of Weasel's foolishness?" Draco asked.

"No I'm the cause of her having fun." Pansy smiled seductively.

"Now where have you been all night, Draco?" she asked, placing her hand on his chest.

"Oh please, Pansy, I'm not nearly drunk enough."

She frowned. "Then we need a few more shots over here don't we?"

"Don't you ever give up, Pansy?"

"No, she doesn't, and I find it endearing," Ginny said, trying once again to get her bottle, but Draco switched it to his other hand.

He rolled his eyes and drank from the butter beer he had stolen from Ginny. She grunted and stomped her foot, and he smirked and took another long gulp. She watched as he finished her butter beer.

"All gone," he said, pouring the last drips on the floor.

Ginny reached for her wand, but Pansy grabbed her hand. "Let's just go get you a new one."

"I wanted that one," Ginny said forcefully, pointing at the now-empty bottle.

"Someone's an angry drunk," Draco teased.

"New bottle for Ginny!" Pansy said excitedly and began to pull her away.

"Ah-ah," Draco said, grabbing Ginny's other arm.

"I've been asked to keep my eye on the Littlest Weasley to make sure she doesn't drink herself into such a stupor that she is unable to walk back to her own common room."

"By who?" Ginny asked.

"Why, who else? The couple of the night."

"Wha…?" Ginny looked around and realized that Luna and Blaise were no longer present at their own party.

"Well how about you don't, and we say you did."

"Sorry, I can't. A Malfoy always keeps his word, and I promised a very drunk Luna that I would take care of you and I will."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, Malfoy, just let me have my fun, and I'll tell Luna you kept your promise."

"No can do."

"I don't have to listen to you, you know." She pulled her hand out of his grip. "Come on Pansy, let's go find me another butterbeer."

Draco watched as Ginny and Pansy wound their way through the crowd, and sighed.

***

"Ginny… Ginny" she heard someone say her name. She chose to ignore it. She was then shaken thoroughly and she woke with a start and fell off of what may have been a couch. She lazily opened her eyes, as she was still drunk.

"What?" she whined.

"I'm taking you back to your common room."

"No." She groaned as she slowly got to her feet and turned to what did turn out to be a couch, and began to climb back on.

"Oh no, you don't." He pulled her to him again.

"Why can't I just sleep on the couch?"

"You are not sleeping in the common room," Draco said forcefully. "Now let's go."

She tried to get her balance as she swayed right into his arms.

"Are you going to walk or do I have to carry you?"

"I can walk, thank you very much," she said as she quickly stepped away from him, stumbling towards the door as she did She reached the portrait and laid her head against it. The lady in the painting made a disgusted face and turned her nose up at her. Draco took her arm and helped her through the portrait.

"Stupid git," she muttered.

"What?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm helping you back to your room! How does that make me a git?"

"I just felt like saying it."

He rolled his eyes, "Zabini owes me," he muttered.

Ginny realized as she kept walking that her body felt heavier and heavier with every step. She hadn't realized it, but she had begun to lean on Draco more and more until it was as if he was carrying her. They reached the Fat lady and he turned to her.

"What?"

"The password"

"Oh. Uhm…"

"You forgot your password?"

"No." Ginny glared. "It'll come to me." They both leaned on either wall. Ginny slumped and Draco with his arms crossed staring at Ginny. "Stop staring at me."

"How would you know I was staring unless you were staring at me?"

"That… that's stupid"

He just smirked. He ran his hand through his hair and Ginny's strange urge to run her hands through his hair came back. In her drunken state she didn't think much of it as she got up from the wall and walked towards him.

"What are you doing?" he asked skeptically.

She didn't answer as she got closer and reached her hand out and ran her hand through his feather soft hair. She gasped. "Wow it's softer than I imagined."

He just continued to stare at her as she curled his hair around her finger, with a slight smile across her face.

"I remember!" she said suddenly, breaking the silence they had fallen into almost causing him to jump. She turned to the fat lady, whispered the password, and the door swung open. She climbed in and quickly turned around. "Thanks, Malfoy."

He just nodded and walked away, trying to push aside the strange feeling he had gotten as she played with his hair


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the reviews, there's nothing like reviews that will help me update faster. Again much thanks to my Beta Malon A. Lupin

Ch2

Are you for real  
Is this a game  
You start to smile  
And I do the same  
I look away but you remain  
Your eyes starin back at me  
My heart starts to skip a beat  
I pray that you'll never know  
I've fallen and you look in my eyes  
You make me delirious  
That's when I start to fall  
Something is serious  
When you look in my eyes  
You make me delirious  
That's when I start to fall  
Something is serious

-Vistoso Bosses, Delirious

"Merlin," Ginny said as she woke up with what she thought was the world's worst hangover. She slowly opened her eyes, and the bright light that assailed her caused her to shut them quickly.

She groaned, "I will never, ever drink again."

"What's that, Ginny?"

Luna plopped down beside her. Ginny shot straight up in her bed; she regretted the fast movement as her head began to pound as is a runaway snitch was flying from one side of her head to the other. She cautiously lay back down.

"What are you doing here, Luna? Better yet, how'd you get in?"

"The Fat Lady and I have an agreement. I promised to tell her more about the Crumple-Horned Snorkack if she promises to let me in when I forget the password. "

Ginny began to ask her what a Horkunckle slip- something-or-other was and decided to let her loony friend be.

"Where did you and Blaise go off to last night? I turn my back for one second and I'd been abandoned; In the den of Slytherin's no less."

"From the looks of it, you seemed to be enjoying yourself, so Blaise and I went to go enjoy ourselves too."

"Please, Luna. I have the worst hangover ever. One more word and I promise to turn your radish slippers into some type of goo."

Luna made a face. "Fine then not one more peep of how Blaise ravished me."

Ginny's face took on a tinge of green, and Luna smiled a wicked smile. "Enough of that then, a very handsome Slytherin asked me to deliver this hangover potion."

Ginny took the small blue phial from her friend's hand. She downed the slimy blue liquid inside and felt instant relief. She sighed, "Tell Blaise I am forever in his debt."

Luna just gave her a very aloof smile. "Get out of bed, We'll be late for breakfast."

"You'll be sitting with Slytherin again?"

"No, no today it's Gryffindor, I have a few questions for Hermione."

"Hopefully she can answer them this time. You know how she gets frustrated with your questions."

"I know, and that's why I ask." She smiled.

Ginny got out of bed and grabbed her toiletries and went off to the bathroom. When she was done, she cast a drying spell on her hair and put it into a ponytail. "Let's go." She grabbed her book for potions and her assignment and the headed towards the Great Hall.

"Hello Harry." Ginny bent down and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Oh bloody hell! Do you have to do that in front of me?" Ron whined, his face turning a light shade of pink.

"Oh grow up, Ron. It could be worse," Ginny said, her Slytherin smirk coming on her face. She bent down once more and kissed Harry again, this time with more enthusiasm, grabbing his hair.

"There goes breakfast." Ron pushed his plate away. Ginny pulled away and Harry looked dazed.

"We'll talk later," Ron said to Harry as Ginny took a seat beside Hermione.

"Hey Gin, hey Luna,"They both said hello.

"Hermione you are just the person I've been looking for." Luna said with dazed a smile.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

Ginny began to pile food on her plate as she vaguely listened to Luna ask Hermione about the likeliness of catching dragon pox in the middle of winter. Hermione answered by saying that it was unlikely, since winter is when dragons hibernate.

"Yes, but what if someone came along and poked a dragon with a very sharp stick? Then it would be awake could you catch it then?"

Hermione just stared at Luna for a moment then slowly turned away. "So, Gin, where'd you go off to last night?"

From the corner of her eye Ginny saw Harry look up to hear her answer, "A party in Slytherin."

"Gin, you're warming up a little too much to those Death Eaters." Ron frowned.

"I happen to be dating 'one of those Death Eaters, Ronald," Luna scolded. Ron blushed.

"They're not as bad as you think they are Ron, they're quite the opposite in fact. Maybe you should give them a chance," Ginny said.

"I'll get right on that," he said pulling his plate back to him again, having apparently gotten over his nausea. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we should hear Gin out, Ron." Ginny's head shot up, her spoon full of porridge held in midair as she looked at Harry.

"What?" she asked.

"I trust your judgment, Gin, and if you say that the Slytherin's aren't half bad then I believe you."

Ginny smiled, at times like these she liked Harry the most.

"Hermione I have one more question," Luna said.

"Look at the time! I'm going to be late for Arithmancy," Hermione said, jumping out of her seat and leaving the Great Hall.

"We'll corner her later, Luna," Ginny said with a smile. She looked at the Muggle watch on her hand.

"Merlin's hairy balls, we're going to be late for class." Ginny grabbed Luna's arm and hauled her out of the Great hall.

***

Ginny had decided to do her Herbology assignment with Luna, seeing as how it was on a rare fruit that no one had heard of and yet, Luna knew the name of it before the professor even said it. They ended up in the Slytherin common room doing homework with Blaise, Crabbe and Pansy, who was currently throwing herself at Draco.

"Pansy, have some class," he said, pushing her off of him.

"Oh Draco, I can't control myself when I'm around you. Let's go somewhere more private."

He made a face of pure disgust and got up from the large emerald green couch he had been sitting on. He walked over to Crabbe, who was sitting next to Ginny, stabbing his Arithmancy homework.

"Move," he said. Crabbe looked up and quickly grabbed his things and moved to the spot Draco had once occupied. Pansy pouted, and then went back to completing her homework.

"I'm surprised you'd sit this close to me Draco, I thought you wouldn't want a Weasley to sully your air," Ginny said.

"It was either this or be mauled by that she-beast," Draco said, running a hand through his hair.

Ginny glanced at his blond locks, and the memory of the night before came back to her. She could feel his hair in her hands.

"It's not polite to stare, Weasley," she quickly moved her gaze back to her homework, missing the smirk on his face. He was sitting rather close to her. The rich material of his robes slightly brushed against her bare arm every time he moved. The soft smell of his cologne perfumed the air around her. He smelled so good. She didn't know where these thoughts originated from, but she quickly pummeled them deep, deep down.

He was doing the same assignment as she was as they were in the same Herbology class. "What did you put down for the origin of the fruit?" he asked, leaning closer to get a look at her paper. Her heart began to pound in her chest at his closeness. She could barely breathe. "South Asia," she said quickly so that he would get away from her.

"And the use of the fruit in potions?" he asked, staying in the same proximity. He reached over this time and took the piece of parchment from her, their hands brushing. They both jumped from the electricity of the contact.

"What's with you two?" Pansy asked, noticing their sudden movement.

"Nothing," they both said, Draco handed her back her parchment.

"Well I guess I'm done here," Ginny said, rising from her seat. She needed to get out of there, and she definitely needed to get away from Draco.

***

Ginny couldn't take the internal battle that was going on in her head any longer. Harry was occupying her thoughts once again, and now Draco, a new fact which she was unable to comprehend. She knew of only one thing that could help her clear her mind. That was why she was currently in the Qudditch closet looking for her broom.

As she reached for it, she heard someone enter. She had been out there after hours so she was praying to Merlin that it wasn't Filch or some power mad prefect looking to take points away. She hid in the shadows and gasped when she noticed his telltale blonde head. He seemed to be looking for a broom as well.

"I know you're in here, Weasley," he said, grabbing his newest of the Firebolt. She came out from the shadows.

"How did you know I was here?" Ginny asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Your untamed hair gave you away; I saw it sticking out when I came in."

She ran her hand through her hair.

"So what's got you down here anyways?"

"Just clearing my mind," she said, taking out a hair tie and putting her hair in a high ponytail.

He nodded and turned to leave the broom closet. She followed behind him.

"And you?"

"Practice."

"You can practice all you want Malfoy, you won't beat Gryffindor in the game next week."

"Cocky are we?"

Ginny smirked. "Not cocky, just confident."

"Alright then, let's see where your confidence gets you then" He smirked.

"What did you have in mind?"

"The first person to catch the snitch can make the loser do whatever they want to."

Ginny looked at him skeptically, and he just smiled.

"Alright." Ginny got on her broom and kicked off. Draco let go of the snitch and it zoomed out of sight. He mounted his broom and kicked off to meet Ginny in the air.

They both floated for a moment in silence until Ginny spotted the golden snitch. Ginny couldn't help but look at how the moon hit his hair giving it a halo effect. He was so beautiful. He turned to stare at her and their eyes locked, deep silver with chocolate brown. His deep stare caused her stomach to flutter, and her heart to thump in her chest. Something fluttered into her peripheral vision.

"Easy as shepherd's pie" she said as she zoomed for the snitch, Draco right on her tail. She swerved this way and that with her broom until she was into an all-out spiral towards the ground. She was focused so intently on the snitch that she did not realize she was getting too close to the ground.

"Are you crazy, Weasley? Pull up!" Draco screamed.

"Ginny!" she heard Draco shout.

She tried to pull her broom up, but she was going too fast and lost control of her broom. She landed with a crack on the ground. Pain shot through her arm and she screamed.

Draco was beside her in seconds. "Ginny, are you ok?"

She looked at him in shock from the pain and from the fact that he had called her by her first name and not her surname. "It hurts." She winced, grabbing her arm.

"I'll get you to Madam Pomfrey." Draco took her into his arms and carried her towards the hospital wing.

With Ginny's amazing luck, they ran into Ron and Harry who were on prefect duty. "Oy Malfoy, what the bloody hell are you doing to my sister?" Ron shouted as he ran towards them.

Ginny groaned as Ron and Harry came closer and Ron's face was already red with anger.

"She took a fall off her broom."

"Gin," Harry breathed with a look of horror. Ginny tried to stop the tears that where coming from the pain but she couldn't once Harry touched her arm and she wailed.

"What did you do to her?" Ron asked, poking Draco in the chest.

"Nothing." Draco glared defensively. "I told you she fell off of her broom."

"Sounds more like you pushed her off. Ginny's a great flyer. There's no way she could have fallen." Ron shouted.

"Give her here," Harry said, reaching for her.

"No" Ginny mumbled. She didn't want to be jostled any more for fear of more pain.

"Come on, Gin, I'll take you to the hospital wing."

"That's where I was headed Potter," Draco spat," now if you would kindly move out of my way so I can get her there faster?"

"Please, Harry, just move," Ginny whined. Harry looked hurt, but moved out of the way.

"We're coming with. I have a few words for you, Malfoy," Ron said as he followed Draco.

"Do whatever you want, Weasel."

They made it to Madam Pomfrey. Seeing the pain that Ginny was in, Madame Pomfrey immediately began to cast spells to view the damage in Ginny's arm. After giving Ginny an awful-tasting orange liquid that Ginny had hoped would be pumpkin juice (but was strongly mistaken), she told Ginny to rest while the potion took effect. She could hear Madame Pomfrey shoo away the arguing boys from behind the curtain. Ginny heard Ron argue that she was his sister and that he just wanted to see how she was doing. "You can check on her tomorrow Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey had said to Ron's dismay as he grumbled away.

"Now, dear, you just sit and relax you'll be fine in no time." Madame Pomfrey gave her a friendly smile. She then went to go check on the other patients. Ginny lay there contemplating how stupid she had been for flying so thoughtlessly, but then, a smile slowly crept its way across her face as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the Golden Snitch.


	3. Chapter 3

Again much thanks to my Beta Malon A. Lupin

I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you

Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you

I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down I want to come too I think that possibly Maybe I'm falling for you

- Falling In Love At a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg

Ch3

Ginny had been released from the hospital wing the next morning. Feeling better than ever, she skipped back to the Gryffindor common room where her good feelings were short-lived. Upon walking through the portrait, she saw Ron and Harry sitting and playing a game of wizard chess. Trying to be as quiet as possible so that they would not notice her, she tried to make her way to her dorm.

"Gin!"

Cringing at the sound of her name, she turned towards the boys and plastered a smile on her face.

"Happy to see that you're feeling better." Harry went to her and gave her a hug.

"Yes I'm all better now," she said as Harry led her to where he had previously been seated. Ron patted the seat next to him and Ginny sat.

"What happened out there, Gin?" Ron turned to her and asked. The game had been forgotten for a moment.

"I lost control of my broom, and fell just like Malfoy said. Thank Merlin he was there. Who knows how long I would have been out there." She saw an emotion flicker across Harry's face, not knowing what it was she chose to ignore it.

"Well, Ginny, if you had told us where you were going I'm sure one of us would have found you." Ron's voice seemed to get louder, instinctively putting Ginny in defensive mode. "And what on earth were you doing with Malfoy?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. N_ot this again._

"I don't need to explain myself to you, Ronald." Ginny rose from her seat and began to walk away when Harry spoke.

"Well then maybe you can explain it to me. I am your boyfriend, after all."

Ginny turned to look at him, that emotion that had flickered before now seemed to take permanent residence on his face… was it sadness? "Harry," she sighed.

"Yes, Ginny, please explain why you're skipping around with Malfoy of all people," Ron demanded again.

Ginny glared at him, the anger resurfacing. She looked at Harry, unable to control herself she shouted, "Like I said before, I was flying, Malfoy happened to be there, and we decided to chase the snitch. I was not careful and I lost control of my broom. Thus falling to my impending doom." She glared at both of them and stormed out of the room.

***

Ginny stared on as Luna turned a pair of bright red radishes into earrings. "I thought you already had radish earrings," Ginny said as she watched the girl stick hooks through the vegetables.

Yes, well, like all produce they went bad. I can't very well go around wearing moldy radish earrings can I?"

"You shouldn't go around wearing radish anything," Ginny chuckled.

"Then," Luna said sticking a radish in each ear, "I wouldn't be Loony Lovegood," she smiled.

"Too true," Ginny agreed.

"Speaking of which, whatever happened to that lemon pendant I made for you?"

Ginny had completely forgotten about it. She wore it all of one time because Luna insisted that she put it on when she gave it to her.

"Hmm," Ginny said, "that's odd. After the day you gave it to me it just disappeared. Maybe that wacksport you where telling me about ate it."

"It's pronounced 'Wrackspurt,' and that's impossible, they are allergic to all things citrus."

Ginny shrugged.

"So," Luna began, dropping the subject, "Why are you hiding from Harry?"

Ginny gaped at her friend; she hadn't told her that she was trying to avoid Harry. She had come to Ravenclaw and told her friend that they needed a girls' day in.

"How did you know?"

"I am very perceptive, Ginny. Now ,what did he do wrong this time?"

"Nothing really, I'm more upset with Ron then I am with Harry. I'm just taking it out on him too."

"Hmm. That doesn't seem very fair, does it?"

"No," Ginny said, getting up from her seat on the floor and flopping down next to Luna on her bed. "I guess I just wanted an excuse not to speak to him," Ginny sighed.

"And why not?"

"It's complicated."

"I can see how having feelings for Draco Malfoy could be complicated."

Ginny bolted upright and stared in shock at her friend. "Luna how could you say such a thing?"

"Because it's the truth." She stared blankly.

"No it's not!… Me? Like Draco Malfoy? That's… it's… I…" Ginny sputtered.

"That's odd, you didn't even know. He probably doesn't know as well."

"Of course he wouldn't know of my _imaginary_ feelings for him."

"Not your feelings for him, his feelings for you."

This time Ginny couldn't formulate a coherent sentence. She took a deep breath to calm herself. "What on earth are you talking about?" Ginny asked.

"At first I wasn't sure, I mean you two could verbally spar like the best of them. But it wasn't until he showed an out-of-place act of kindness that I knew for sure."

"Are you talking about when he took me to Madame Pomfrey? Anyone would have done the same."

"No not that silly."

"Then what?" Ginny asked.

"The morning after the Slytherin party, Draco came to me and told me that you drank a substantial amount of alcohol."

"Thanks to Pansy," Ginny murmured.

"He said he was sure that you'd have a hangover and gave me that potion."

Ginny stared at her for a moment. "That can't be true, you told me that Blaise gave that to me."

"No, no, no, I told you that a very handsome Slytherin gave you that potion, and Malfoy is very handsome indeed. He has a sort of dark quality to him, don't you think?"

Ginny ignored the rest of her friend's ramblings to try to get her thoughts in order. _Malfoy likes me?_ It was too much to get her mind around. It was impossible, they could barely stand each other, and where only civil to each other for their friends benefit. Ginny needed a change of subject quick to stop the headache that seemed to be forming.

"Can we do something else other than talk about this nonsense Luna?"

"Sure." her Loony friend smiled. "How about we make you another lemon pendant?"

***

Ginny sat in the Great Hall later on that day with the trio, Ron was stuffing his face as always and Harry seemed to be thinking about something very intently, his eyebrows furrowed. Hermione was blabbering on about something Ginny wasn't sure of. Ginny was too caught up on her own thoughts, and when the object of her thoughts strode into the Great Hall with his head held high she couldn't help but glare at him. How could Luna possibly think that she had any type of feelings for that prat?

"Ginny…Ginny."

Ginny was broken out of her thoughts by Hermione's voice.

"Huh?" Ginny blinked and gave the girl her full attention.

"Were you even paying attention to what I was saying?"

"Yes," she lied.

"Oh really, then what was I saying?"

Ginny said the first thing that came to her mind, "You were talking about a new book you bought and all the interesting facts it has" she guessed.

"Hmm, so you were listening," The bushy-haired girl continued with what she was saying. Ginny sighed inwardly, happy that she was able to get herself out of that one. She turned her glare back to Malfoy, and to her surprise he was already staring at her. He lifted his eyebrow and smirked. She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Luna must be completely delusional, there's no way I could have any feelings for that pompous, arrogant…" Ginny continued to curse his existence all through dinner.

**hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, and what better way to let me know that you enjoyed it but to review!!! Good or bad reviews are accepted Thanks!!!**


End file.
